Delicious Wanting
by juicy.kiwi
Summary: An Itachi and Sakura love story. Mixed with a teenage Sasuke. It's a mess. AU OC
1. Secret

Disclaimer: If only I owned Naruto, there's so many things I could've done.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Secret**

"SAk?"

"?!!"

"What's wrong?" A pair of callused hands cupped her face.

"N-nothing!" She hid her face in his palms. The velvet blush slyly tinted her flushed skin.

'_How cute.' _The man smiled at his lover's shyness. He leaned down, but surprising she pushed away.

"Itachi … this … this …" She regrettably left his warmth. The coolness of the night brushed up on her. Making her skin tingled. "I c-can't…" Standing beside the bed, facing the beautiful glass window, she crossed her arms securely around her chest, protecting her chaste heart. Sitting in the middle of the bed, surrounded by the comfort of the sheet, the man who's fortunate to be borne with compelling appeal, his long luscious hair flowed down his shoulder. His deep dark gaze was fixed to the woman who enchanted his heart.

"Sakura … stop deny yourself and be all selfish like that." Itachi stood, bared chest, chiseled from his training workout. Closing behind the girl, he embraced her in his arms.

"Selfish?" She snorted at his choice of word.

"Why must you always refused to give me your heart, while mind is unconditionally had already given to you." He tighten his hold, dug his face further into her. He was drunken by her scent.

Sigh. "My father would kill me for this. Being with you. The son of his rival. I feel like our relationship is so not original at all. So cliché. A movie that had been played and script altered numerous times." Both of them shuddered at the thought of Sakura's scary dad.

"So will mine… and my brother." He chuckled.

"Your brother? Sasuke …" She turned her head in interest. "Why would he…Does he hate my dad too?"

"The poor boy is madly captivated by you. Didn't you notice how he gazed at you across the table during the dinner party?"

Giggle. She slowly turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. Leaning up, she allowed him feel her soft clothed mounds against his chest. "How would I know? My gaze was fixed on someone else."

"Oh. Really?" His eyebrow rose at her tempting action. "Do I know this _someone_?"

"Oh of course. You know him very … very well. He, the son of my father's rival, the person who I was awestruck by the first glance at our reunion meeting. Damn, him … in his trousers, no shirt. Swimming into the middle of the pool to save the little sad me. But who cares. I got a hold of him now … where I wanted." Her fingers were running up, messing with his long locks. Softness, it flowed thru her fingers.

"Sakura… If we can't do … 'it'. Then don't provoke me. Damn it why are you such a tease. And here I thought, leading you up here would inflame something."

Giggling again, she leaned up and whispered to his ear. "Oh come on. There are so much more 'things' we can do." Grabbing his manhood, she lightly squeezed it.

"S-shit." He let out an irritated hitch of breath. "Sak." Darkly he groaned.

"Eeep!" Pushing her hard on the bed, he was amused when she spoke. "I can't believe it. We would actually do this while the mass of people are downstair. But I guess that's what makes it more enticing. Adding the element of this 'forbidden _love_'" Running her soft fingers up and down his chest, she used her thigh to play with his painful need, inciting it. "Whose room is this anyway? Your old room?"

Kissing his way down her neck. "Nope. My brother's."

[caw caw caw]

Hard push against his chest, she sat up after realizing. "Wah?!" Her emerald eyes widened at the surprise answer. "You're kidding me. What if he walks in?"

"…" Keep on kissing, he fondled her skin sweetly.

"U-uchiha!!!" Using all her might, and self control, she pushed the brooding man off to the side again.

Narrowing his eyes, he didn't like much how he manhandled him, not letting him continued. So what if his brother walked in? He was old enough.

"It's already risky enough. But your brother's room. Really!?" Quickly sliding off the bed, she walked around and bent over to pick up the scattered clothes.

Giving up on his lover's polar personality, he sat up and looked at her with her back toward him. '_Such a tease.'_

"We would so mar the poor young boy's mind if he walked in suddenly … and my dad would chop you in pieces." She hastily pulled out the torn black stocking. Almost pulling her shirt on when …

The door the room opened.

"???!!"


	2. First Meeting

**Chapter 2: First Meeting**

_[Flashback]_

"I really need to get laid." Smooth silky voice complained of her frustration.

Opened her Forest Jade orbs, Sakura Haruno, dressed in a black skin tight one piece open back swimsuit was sitting on a stool of the bar stance. Long slender legs crossed on the side, swinging, making the surrounding hungry wolves drooled at her unwariness.

"Ahhaa … Pinkie … You must had one too many." Her friend, Ino Yamanaka, didn't know what to do with her virgin friend. She took the drink away from the helpless drunken girl.

"Hey I'm still … oosp."

"Gah. Sakura!!!" Out of her intoxicated mind, the pink hair woman accidentally had dropped the colorful drink on her friend's plum bikini. It plashed the vulgar liquid on her long blonde tresses.

"Sooorry." Sakura slurred an apology to her friend.

"Ugh … stay here. I'm going to wash it off." Tapping on the counter, she gave a warning to the bartender. "Hey don't give her anymore … give this wacked woman some juice or water or something if you don't want this place to tear apart."

"Yes Miss!!" The bartender gave her a quick respond.

"Ughhhhhh …" Sluggishly sprawled her upper torso over the counter. Sakura let her blurred mind wandered. What in the world, was she doing there? High school reunion. Fuck it. That was where everything about her life went wrong. Stupid three years boyfriend. What was the matter if she didn't want to do 'it'? Is that all what men think of these days. Sex!!!? Damn it all … Damn all the men. '_I wish they were born without…'_

Feeling the hotness heat of the alcohol burning her system, '_I need to cool off.' _Drowsily standing up from her seat, she zigzagged her way to pool.

'_Ah … water will help …' _

Splash. She let her body belly-flopped into the water.

"Eeek … Sakura!" Ino returned to her friend only to find her floating. Knowing too well the pinkette was like a lifeless log when drunk in water.

"This is the perfect time I wished I had take those swimming class … oh …" Making her way to the girl.

Dash … zoom … splash! In a quick second, a manly brood body dived into the pool.

'_Yay!' _Quickly grabbing a towel from a nearby dude, Ino winked. "Mind if I borrow this."

"S-sure." Floating hearts from the hottie, he was captivated.

"Here." Wrapping the flushed body, Ino worried about her drunken friend. "Is she alright?"

"Yea." A man, chest chisel with messy bang along with his turtle tail hair was holding the flushed Sakura in his arms, lightly tapping her back as she choked out the bit of pool water.

"Sakura?" Ino lightly shook her foolish friend shoulder. About to take the girl away from this 'thoughtful' stranger, "I can take her now," but the man ignored her to stand up with Sakura cuddle in his arms. "I'll take her to rest. It's alright. You can stay to enjoy."

"???!" She was baffled at the man. "W-wait" A hand suddenly pulled her back.

"It's really fine, stay here. She'll be alright with Itachi." Ino turned around to see a handsome out of this word perfection of a man, to her that is.

Blush. "O-okay" '_Sorry Pinkie, I betray you.' _

o-o-o

"Ugghhhh…" In a hotel room, Sakura comfortably moved around the soft bed. Slowly, she felt the soft touches, soft and rough? '_Oooh …' _Such gentle touch, her mind added the toxic with frustrating touch. So agonizing, she wanted to scream.

The softness moved from her left arms to her right, across her shoulders, up her neck back down between …

"Gaaahh…" Sakura let out a gibberish moan.

A chuckle made jade eyes opened.

"??!" Kick. Her leg made a quick reflex to vend off the stranger. "W-who are y-you?" Even under the drunkenness, Sakura's mind was still very protective of her precious prize.

"Ughh … so this is the reward for saving you. Damn drunken woman." Itachi stood up from his fall on the rugged floor. His hand was holding a towel.

"??" In front of the gapping mouth Sakura, her drowsie eyes drowned in a handsome, dashingly good-looking—def the male swimsuit model type, was standing before her. Luscious long raven hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Chiseling body, glistered the water still damped on his chest. '_Wow ...'_

"You fall into the pool 'Miss'. I took you here to dry off."

"Oh I …" Searching in her drunken mind, she remembered. "I I am so sorry. Tha-ank you soo much. How c-can I re-repaid you? Um I can re-pay for this room. Hum lunch … uh money?"

Kiss.

Itachi mischievously stoop down to give the girl a wet slopping kiss. Tongue boldly playing with her lips. "If you having a hard time making up your mind, let me help you." He continued to kiss the flabbergasted girl. Licking her, Itachi moved his hand to grip her thigh.

"Oh." Taking the advantage of her parted lips, he plunged his sweet tongue to taste her, _salty_. Slowly feeling her response, his tongue moved along, sucking each other soul dry.

'_So gentle.' _Sakura's mind was in space. Never had she felt this gentleness. Fuck the crooked man, she once called boyfriend, this one was much better. She didn't mind. It felt really nice. His touch send chills running, soaring through her body. Slender hand slowly moved to grab on to the bare back, scratching long marks. It turned the man on harder. They were on each other like lovers who had been separated for years.

"Ah…" Itachi was beyond frustration with the skintight swimsuit. Liking how he can feel her softness, added the thin sheer cloth, he wanted to feel more of her bare skin, bare softness.

"Moo-reee…" Sakura was moaning, telling him to continue his indulgence actions.

Taking it as a signal, his finger moved to skid her top down her luscious dampen body. _'Damn.' _He really couldn't take his eyes off this woman. Even since the time he stepped into the stupid, pointless, party. She was all he was transfixed to.

"Like what you see?" Sakura's smooth voice caught his attention to return his gaze to meet her jades.

"Oh Sakura." He lunged down to kiss this roguish woman.

"Uhmm … how ... oooohhhh ... did you … know my … name?" She panted through her question, wondering who this dark knight wass.

Chuckle. "Sakura Haruno … such fitting name." Without properly answering her, he continued.

With her mind in the current state, she didn't care. Possibly wouldn't even recognized her own name if he didn't moan it out like that. Moving his lips down her slender neck to the nap of her chest, he closely breathed against her erected bud causing the girl to go crazy.

'_I take back what I said earlier about... Damn these men.'_

"What's your name?" Half-lids looking down at the bobbing head between her mounds, she demanded an answer. How could she moan out his name if she didn't know it.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." Slurping his talented tongue, he worked its charm to lure this creature to his hold.

"Ah … Itachi …" Shock "Y-you wouldn't happen to be …" She grabbed his hair, gripping it to lead it to her sweet spots.

"Yep. You mind?" He obediently followed her lead, letting her take control _for now_.

"Nope. Not at all." She forcibly pulled his head up for a kiss.

_We're going to start this fiery forbidden indulgence bond._


	3. What?

**Chapter 3: What?!!!**

Creekee…The door slowly opened.

Kick. P-plat. The big comforter flew from the bed to cover Sakura's partially dressed body. Itachi jolted to move toward the edge and kept his feet down on the bulkiness.

"Itachi." The intruder finally revealed himself. It was his brother. Sasuke Uchiha. A youngster who still lived by his parent's side, and an arrogant of a genius. This kid was surely a bundle of joy.

"What the fucking shit are you doing my room?" Seeing his brother half-naked on his bed, Sasuke twitched his eye a few times. He hated how his brother always looked more buff-ish. No matter how many times Sasuke hit the gym. He can never work out his body more than a firm leans, still surely muscular but not enough. That was what made most girl drooled over the black spike head.

"My. My. Such language for a seventeen years old. Can't your old brother have a place to lie down? I just came back." He moved his shoulders back and forth, looking as if he was aching. And he was. _Down there._

Looking at his brother suspiciously, Sasuke wondered but then decided to let it go. Itachi was just being his normal _abnormal _self.

"What were you doing with my sheet on the ground?" He got closer and almost kneeled down to lift it up.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you." Itachi's hand made a motion. His face had a grin to show his brother the suggesting activity he had been doing.

"Fuck … In my room … You were ... The helz." Disgust of what had just process thru his mind. Sasuke backed quickly against the door. His whole body twitched uncontrollably.

Mischievously putting his forefinger against his lips, in the motion of … shh … 'Don't tell anyone'. Itachi inwardly laughed his head off at his brother's reaction.

"Urgh." Sasuke turned around to walk out.

Smirking, Itachi informed his young brother. "I wouldn't walk in the west guest room. Kakashi is occupying it." Hearing the boy groaned as the door closed, he wanted to laugh outloud.

After, what seem to be a secure silence. The comforter stirred, and it flipped over. Sakura sat up, heavily breathing from being confined under the thick layer.

"You know … that's like slapping me in the face, mocking … telling your brother you were jerking off while I'm here."

"Hey. It's either that or risk getting exposed." He cocked an accusing eyebrow at the woman. "Beside, it's was … partially true since …" His hand reached down to pull the girl up to lie upon his body. "He won't return for a while. Shall we…" Rough hand harshly pulled down her lacy panty.

"Uuuh…" Sakura moaned out a long heaving breathe by the touch of his long, lean mid-finger, into her core from the back.

Slick wall wetted by his touch.

'_Um…Yum…'_

O

O

O

Sasuke signed out as he closed his supposed occupied bedroom. '_My mind.' _Wanting to hurl out his dinner, Sasuke had no other way than to return to the first floor, to the lavish dinner party. It was exclusively for friends and business partner of his father and definitely for his enemy.

Mind cursed at the lost of his personal space. Sasuke angrily walked down to face those stalker fan girls. _'How did they get in here?'_ To this private dinner.

His father, Fugaku Uchiha, was a famous western chef. Tonight they were introducing new dishes from their restaurant. And their opposing enemy was also invited. The Haruno. Cherry, was the name of their traditional far-eastern, oriented cuisine restaurant.

Ever since the time when the two men were in college, they had been battling non-stop. Even until today, when they both worked under the same restaurant chain. His father Fugaku Uchiha and Jiraiya Haruno both possessed their own restaurants and constantly keeping up their quarrel. The two old men wouldn't stop bickering at each other. This even gets to their employees, restaurant staff … to the point … even their devoted customers would go against one another.

Their wives, Mikoto Uchiha and Tsunade Haruno, they wanted no connections with their husband's provoking bond. In facts they were closely best friends, seeing how the two women were chit chatting up along with the other ladies at the party from the corner of his eyes.

While in the center of the room, there was a generous buffet table and the five new introduced dishes to the menu.

1] Chicken Cordon Bleu II

2] Salmon Papillotte

3] Pasta Melanzane

4] Basil Tomato Soup

5] Angel Food Candy

These were not those fancy smancy cuisines. The idea of Sharingan, was to bring the most delectable meal to the people. It may be simple everyday feast, but with the touched of his father's cooking geniuses. Any dish would become the most prized food.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Over here, Sasu-sama!!"

"OOOHH!!!"

Wanting to block out those annoying screams he ignored those yelping fan girls. Sasuke calmly walked around. He wanted to find that girl again.

That girl.

Sakura Haruno. A Haruno.

He wouldn't care what last name she have. It was her beauty he was captivated by. Goddess worthy body, bright green emerald eyes, long pink tresses. Damn. She would be the trouble of him. But.

'_Where is she?' _

Black orbs scanned around the crowded room.

Shock, he spotted unwanted body coming his way. Sasuke nonchalantly turned around.

"Where do think you're going chicken butt?"

"Miki."

"Cheh." The girl greeted him.

He coolly returned his position to face her. Short. [cute body] Plain. [A true beauty] Annoying. [Childish] A stupid girl who was extremely fond of his brother. [Every male want a hold of her.]

"Where is Ita-kun?" She pouted her pink cheeks at him. Miki dressed in a pastel yellow, cocktail dress, mid-length black hair. Tan skin from her active personality. She was the only girl, probably in this world to be a foot near him

"…" Like helz he would tell her. 'Oh he's masturbating in my room.' He couldn't bare to burn the little girl mind even if he want to throw her off a cliff.

"I haven't seen him after the gather meeting. It has been a month now."

"I don't know." He lied.

"Hmp." She crossed her arms. "You're of no use." She turned around to walk away.

Impassively looking after the moving brightness, Sasuke returned his quest to look for the pink goddess.

Unknown to him and everyone else in the room, there was a couple heatedly making out just above them. If only they stopped talking for a mere second. They would hear the moans, the grunt, the pounding.

Truly erotic.


	4. Child's Duty

**Chapter 4: Child's Duty**

Click. Door opened and closed.

"Hmm…" Deeply taking in the aroma swirling around the house, Sakura was surely hungry.

"Sakura, is that you?"

"Yes. Mom." Hearing her mother's voice ringing from the kitchen, Sakura hurriedly took off her heels to dash inside.

Walking through the lavished traditional zen house, Sakura's taste bud was tingling. A middle age woman with blond hair wearing an apron was standing in the middle of the grand kitchen. Well, she was only standing there. Everyone, who knew their family, would know that as talented her father was at being a chef, her mother was not. In fact, she was terrible. But no one dared to underestimate her wine stilling skill.

"Mommy!!" Acting like a child, Sakura swoon in to hug her mother's waist. "What's for dinner? It smells amazing."

Face amused and yet, disapproved. She peeled off the arms of her childish daughter. "Sakura, don't play around. You should know. With those keen sense of yours." Walking toward the cupboard, Tsunade pulled out a few sets of tableware. "Now go called your father out for dinner. He just had one of those spasms again and cooked all of this. Then disappeared into the study room."

Emerald eyes hungrily gazed upon the new 'experiment' dishes her father had made.

"Okie dokie." About to strut her way out, her mother called her back.

"Sakura."

The seriousness in her mother's voice halted her. "Hm?"

"N-nothing."

Brushing off her mother's strange behavior, she walked down the hall. Sakura's eyes scanned the two walls on the sides that filled with pictures of her family since she was born.

Groaning. '_If Ita-kun saw these, his lungs will explode from laughing.' _

[…]

Knock Knock

"Daddy?" Sakura quietly whispered as she crept through the door. Within the secretive study room, with piles of books settled at every corner, her father's back was shown as he sat on the floor. As if meditating while reading, Jiraiya didn't notice at all the appearance of the girl.

"M…m…Hmm?" Mumbling.

'_Is he studying for new recipe?' _

Leaning over the old man's shoulder, taking a glancing at the text he was reading.

"Wah!?" Sakura was flabbergasted.

Jiraiya was shocked by his daughter's piercing scream.

"You're reading po..Uff .." Wagging her hands, as her father was capturing her. His hand clasped her mouth from allowing the girl to wail aloud.

"Don't make a sound. Or I'm not letting you home for dinner anymore."

Nodding her head quickly, her safe line was in danger. Living alone has its downside, not able to eat home cooked meal. Even though, Sakura had all of her father's talent. She hardly had enough time from studying to cook a descent meal. Beside the time when Itachi spend his night over … and well the thing that went along with it.

"W-wah." Sakura let out a harsh breath. "Dad! … the helz. I thought Mom threw away your Ichi's stash." Face cringed in disgust at her perverted father.

"Shhsshhhh… Don't. Your mom is going to hear that. I only have this one stash of copy left."

"Oh. Dad…" Sakura whined in protest. Her dad was hopeless.

"Hey. Even genius needs break."

--"Hey you two! Get your butt out here and eat dinner or watch me eat and wash the dish!" –

The two, father and daughter, skidded out to report. Tsunade's rage was also widely known.

O

O

O

"Father." A manly tone, said in respect.

"Hn." Fugaku looked up from behind his glass. Hands occupied while filleting a fresh salmon. "Itachi, you're home. I didn't get any notice from your mother."

Itachi played with the veggie on the metal surface. "Oh, I just decide for a visit. I forgot to call mom. Where is the little brat, is he home from school?"

"Do you think I would have any idea what that boy been up to? No." Without disconnecting their eye contact, his knife expertly cleaned cut the fish into paper-thin layers.

"Ah." Keen eyes wanted to mimic his father's technique.

Finished. "Are you staying for dinner?" Wiping the knife with a towel, Fugaku walked out to the side.

Brushing the back of his head, "Uh. Sure."

"Good. Then here." Giving his son the apron and the knife, he implied, you eat you cook.

Chuckling, he put over the apron.

[…]

"Dad. Why is there a weasel in our kitchen?"

BONK.

"Itachi. Don't beat your brother with the pan," Fugaku said out from his seat, behind the newspaper. "I imported that pan from Italy. One of the kind."

Holding his head in pain, Sasuke couldn't believe the pan was more valuable than his head. "The helz!"

"Don't be surprised. That head of yours is harder than brick." Itachi snorted at his little brother, and swung the pan over his shoulder.

"Hn. Where's mom?" Looking around, Sasuke couldn't stand staying in the room with the two irritable men. His hand was yielding a wider version of the pan.

"Your mother has some paper works to do at for the company. She wouldn't want to return and see two of her sons pan-battling each other. Put those back Sasuke." Fugaku instructed the teenage boy as he walked inside, getting reading to beat his brother.

o-o-o

"Sakura"

o-o-o

"Itachi"

o-o-o

"How confident are you with your skill?"

"Father, I'm extremely sure I inherited your talent." Sakura assertively responded to her father.

o-o-o

"Itachi. You know the main company is holding the usual chef cook competition."

"Yes."

"They're changing it this year."

"?"

o-o-o

"Dad, you mean. They want the Chef's children to enter this year?"

"Yes. And I want you to join."

"…"

"I want you to beat …"

o-o-o

"Destroy the Haruno."

"Ha?"

"Hn. I'm going to show them. Uchihas_are the best."_

o-o-o

_"__Harunos will not back down." _

O

O

O

Steam smoked up the semi-lit room. Within a condo, under the dark cover of the kingly futon bed. Two naked bodies meshed together.

Kiss.

"Mmmh." A soft throaty feminine moan whimpered.

Wet licks.

"Ah..."

Slickly his fingers drew in and out of her core.

"!"

He curled it. Then he pushed it deeper in.

"Ita…Hah… wa-wait… Wait!" She gave him a hard shove.

"Ooft." The manly naked bump was flat on the wood floor. "Ugh. Sak. The fuck"

"Hah. Hah. Told you to … Hah…wait. Hah…" Heavily she breathed as she explained to the aroused man.

Annoyed by the disruption, "But he can't." He pointed between his legs. Standing tall, it was waving at her.

"Well tell your little guy to wait!" She snapped.

"Little?" A bit hurt from her choice of word.

Noticing her mistake, she fixed the damage before it get bigger. "Itachi… You know girls always say the opposite." Wink.

"Hmp," snorting at his girlfriend lack of reason, "Well. Then, when you say wait. That meant. Don't stop. Keep going!!!" Itachi was ready to jump the girl again.

"Freeze!" Sakura straightened her arms out.

"What now." Letting out a whiny voice, Sakura was purely amused at the only side of him that showed only to her. '_Damn this horny man.'_

"I almost forgot. Before you distract me further. Gosh I can't believe a little late visit would … gah! Anyway. Did your dad mention anything about the Chef Inheritance Competition?"

"Yea." Settling himself behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. His head cuddled between her shoulder and neck. "I got a lecture about it. You? Same?"

Sigh. "Yea."

"So. Am I going against my girlfriend?"

"Yep." Playfully she pinched his nose. "But don't forget there are more competitors-"

Cutting her off, "Hm. Who care? It's only an event." Slowly, he was getting back into the mood. "This is more important."

"Itachi!!!" Sakura let out a loud gasp as she felt his fingers plunged into her core. Slick sound came out from her wetness.

Lightly he blew into her ear. It was giving her spine a tingly shiver.

"Oh…" Shuddered "What did I tell you about cutting me off…" She complained about his rude manner.

"Doesn't recall a thing." Continuing his ministration of her core as his other hand kept her leg bent and spread. "There for. Just leave it."

"Ita-" "Leave it." To make sure she got his message, Itachi bite down hard on her shoulder. The sting made the girl winched in pain as well as overwhelming pleasure. His nonstop motion moved with his golden fingers.

Kiss. Throwing her head backward, Sakura pulled the man's head to give him a wet sloppy smooch.

"Hmmm…Damn you." Sakura said out in frustration.

Smirking into the kiss, he was purely enjoying it. Her hands were running wild, inter-lock with his long luscious hair. Jolting her body, she rode his finger. Dark eye narrowed, glancing behind her hair. Lusting. Following every movement, her globes jingled from her bobbing.

Their body sleekly created that lustful friction. All of this secretive was driving their hormone mad.

"Oh!... Oooh." Feeling the hard length of his staff rubbing against her butt cheeks was unbearable. There were times, she wanted him to 'do it'. Take her. Take her over the edge and beyond. She can feel that their love is mutual. It was strong. Burning passion will all their dedication and effort into this relationship. But. There was something inside her that still lingered from the past experience.

"Sak." Judging from his tone, she could tell. He couldn't wait much longer. But because her. Just her. All this time he had played it safe. And she loves him for that. Truly, madly she adored this man with her heart, mind, and body.

"Please." But he would never stop asking for permission. Perchance one of these days, it would happen. She would let him in. All the way.

His fingers were moving rapidly now, driving her body insane from the rushing feeling.

"Itachi… Oh!... I'm … Ah…" Her body shook uncontrollably. "I'm ….Aah ahhh!!!" Feeling her core tightened. Hot liquid poured down. It was dripping leaking, pooling in his palm.

"Heh." Chuckling in a low tone, Itachi was mesmerized by her expression while and after climaxed. '_Beautiful.'_

Slowly regaining her regular breathing, Sakura turned around to wrap her legs and arms around the, sexually frustrated man.

"You know. I've read this month Cosmo." Teasingly she skid her teeth down his neck. Then back up to his ear. "Guess what I've found."

"…" He was floating.

"Cosmo has two full pages on … how to … handle…" Touching his 'little one' between her thighs, she groped it tenderly.

"Ooh." He was moaning now. Damn this woman was a minx.

"I don't have the maz with me. I can't show you the article. But … want me to show you by actions…?" Her fingers tickled at the base of his prized treasure.

"P-please." Curving his chest forward, his head swung against the wall. Mouth parted to let the hot air escaped his lungs.

She loves it when he begged. '_I'm going to make you scream and beg.' _

Bending her torso over to give his nipples attention, he muffled his moans as she gave slow licks. "All fifty of them."

"Ooh... Sak!"

It was a _long_ night for Itachi!


	5. Coincident?

**Chapter 5: Coincident?**

Leaning against one of the counter in the busy traffic kitchen, Itachi, in his white uniform, was enjoying his break. Silently thinking to himself as his stare was focus on the sizzling steaks on the large grill surface.

'_What should I prepare for the_ _competition? Hm?' _

As the position of a tourant or as the other preferred to call them a swing cook, Itachi was in training to become the Sous Chef. While his father was the mighty Master Chef, who over looked everything in the restaurant. From the menu to the supply, that old man never rested.

Sigh. He got nothing. And the date was three weeks away. Frustrated with no inspiration, he let his mind roamed around the kitchen from the Poissonier struggling with a live salmon to the Fry cook singing with his spatula. He knew the reason why, '_I need to get out of this … place.' _There was no way any clear mind would be able to think with all the ruckuses and commotions exploding around.

Taking off his bandana, rusting his bang to relief the sweat from the steaming heat, Itachi walked out of the swinging doors.

"Itachi-kun!" Feminine voice called out to him, making the man turned around.

"Miki." Also known as the only daughter of their restaurant chain's CEO. He greeted the little girl who always seemed to cling around him and had this ridiculous hatred toward his brother. Young love perhaps but seeing the blushing colors on the girl's cheeks. He knew she still had that little girl crush on him, after all these year. '_Some one comes and sweeps this girl away already!'_

Smiling wide, the girl carried her notes for the day and ran toward him. "Are you on your break time?"

"Uh yea." Untying the apron as he waited for the girl, the two walked down the long hallway.

"I heard you're going enter the annual cook-off." Happily she was strutting along side with him.

"Yes." He needed to find a way to chase her away. It was not as if the girl was unlikable, he just needed some quiet thinking time. Miki just wouldn't leave him alone once she found him during a break and somehow, lately, she been showing up frequently every time.

"Oooh. Have you thought of any awesome ideas yet?" '_I probably can if you leave me alone,' _he thought.

" I can help you!" She exclaimed happily.

"Miki?" Itachi looked at his watch.

"Hm?!" She turned to him with big round eyes.

"Don't you have class to attend to?" He reminded the next heir.

"Maybe."

O

O

O

"Yoh, man won't you look at that" The blond boy next to Sasuke was whistling. All Sasuke could do was glared at the perverted fox face at the way he was drooling at the sight of the busty chick just walked past them.

Late, the two was on their way home, walking along the lane during the busy hour of school end's time. Being persuaded to come to the electronics store right after school, Sasuke helplessly followed the dobe around the streets of the shopping district. He wanted to strangle the boy when they found out that the store had already went out of business and now turned in to a lolicon café. They almost had to run for their life from the attacking fan girls.

Why is he still friend with his idiot?A very good question.

"Naruto-kun." Waving from the other side was his two years girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga along with their group of unusual friends in the background.

"??" Grabbing Naruto's shoulder before they made their way to them. "What's this?"

He turned around, "Oh. Heh heh … I planned a karaoke party today. Forgot to tell you?" Scratching his chin, Naruto edged him to follow. "So let's go."

"No."

"Oh come on Teme. At least go to one."

"No."

"This is the reason why you never had a girlfriend. Girls are too scared to come near you." _"I don't!" _A faint confession of a stalker fan girl echoed from afar.

They both ignored that weird moment. "Lighten-up!" Naruto patted the raven's shoulder.

"No." And that was final.

Waving off to the tearing fox boy and the group, he was out before they can attack him.

[…]

"!!!" '_Sakura.' _His eyes immediately noticed the woman through the window glass. Her bright pink hair was not that hard to miss. Sakura was waiting in line to make a purchase. '_A tie?' _Curiously he eyed the red with black and silver diagonal stripe. '_For her dad. No, it looks to young for his age. Her brother? She's the only child. For her boy- No!'_

His mind was exploding with questions, denying the third choice. He settled with. She was buying it for a friend. '_A birthday gift for a friend. Yes. That must be it.'_

"Oh. Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was like angel singing to him. Jump in surprise, his mind was back on earth. "Fancy meeting you here. School's over?" She looked at the teenager's uniform.

"Yes." Cursing his strange voice, grunting, he looked at the grown woman standing before him.

Giggling at the boy's reaction, her mind was amused. '_I bet Tachi-kun look just like him when he was in high school.'_

The two commence to share the short walk in silent out of acquaintance.

'_Say something!' _His hands were sweating, jaw clenched tight. He could feel his head explode.

"Sasuke?" She called out to the boy again. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He turned around seeing that he had walk off on his own a few pace ahead.

"Would you like a ride home?" Nicely offer.

"Uh." This is lame. "No, thank you." Politely refuse, making up the excuse that his father would see her and he is going to get an earful. But in truth. His Uchiha's pride would be crushed if he let a girl drove him home.

"Alright." Understand, she got in the car and drove away and waved to him before disappearing.

Sigh. '_Wait one more year. One more year.' _

[…]

Turning the wheel, Sakura carefully made a turn around the corner.

_Vrmm vrmm._ Feeling her phone rang, she took the blue tooth headset and wrapped it around her ear before answering.

"Hello? Sakura speaking."

--"Of course. It's you. Who else?"-- Hearing the familiar voice, she smiled.

"Tachi-kun!" Mind popping the scene she previously thought. A teenage Itachi. _'Role play!'_

-- "Are you free tonight? Dinner?"--

Bingo! "Uh yea. But I don't feel like going out." Slyly she told him.

She can tell he was smirking on the other end. --"What are you suggesting then?"--

"Something good. At home…"

--"Ah."--

O

O

O

[Few days later.]

Knock. Knock.

"Sasuke. Wake-up hun." His mom called out from the other side of the door.

[10 minutes later]

Knock! Knock!

"Sasuke! Get out of your bed!" The fragile woman was getting a bit impatience now. Oh the job of a mother.

Groaning, he made a couple turns swirling around his bed before opening his eyes. Lazily, he got up, hating the fact that his head was pounding from the lack of sleep. Last night didn't go so well for the young Uchiha. Homework after projects, everything was due on the same freaking Wednesday. Because of that he didn't go to sleep until three am in the morning.

Grimly sitting up on his bed, he scratched the back of his already messing chicken butt hair.

Tired obsidian shock awake seeing the time on his clock. '_Shit.' _He was late. He was really late. Kicking off the comforter—new comforter, he was making a huge ruckus getting ready for school in the five minutes slot.

Slam! His brother showed up at the door.

"Oi. Brat! Stop making the house shake. What's going on?" Standing at his door, Itachi who stayed over last night to borrow the family library for research was getting a bit annoyed by his brother's frantic.

"I'm fucking late. That's what." He put on his trouser and shirt at the same time.

Sigh. "Calm down. I'll drive you to school." Itachi waved his hand.

[…]

Tension building slowly as the two sibling sat in the car waiting for the red light to turn green. Sasuke, as usual was sitting with his blank face staring at nothingness, not trying to make a conversation.

"You should be getting your driver's license next summer, right?"

"Hn." Not really caring to continue. Obviously, he would.

"You can use this car." Itachi stepped on the gas.

"Hn?" Now that got his attention. Looking over his brother, Sasuke saw his nonchalant face as he drove. The little brother mumbled out. "Thanks."

Smirk. "You better. Girls will swoon over seeing you in this." It was his prized sport car. But time change and so was car. He had been driving this for too long.

'_As if they don't already.' _The little brother snorted.

"Ugh. Why is it so hot today?"

"Because it's May." Sarcastically informed him, Sasuke looked over and gave a smuggy smirk. But. Seeing his brother's hand loosing the tie around his neck made him want to throw away his character and scream.

Coincident? He believed not. Seeing the same Red with black and silver tie, Sasuke was baffled. '_What?' _ He was staggered the rest of the ride to school.

O

O

O

Screech. The black sport car belonging to the elder Uchiha came to a stop in front of the department store.

'_Itachi-kun.' _Miki sitting in a café reading comic book as a way she spend a lazy Sunday afternoon, smiles at the recognition. About to jump off to dash out, but she spotted a rather astounding sight. "!!" '_No. What? Who?' _

Her poor brown eyes were burn at the sight seeing her crush … kissing, mouth attacking with another woman in the car. And she knew well who it was. Sakura Haruno. Her pink bright hair was like a traffic cone implanted on her head.

Small hands gripping tight the pages in her palms, her jaw was pressed hard making clattering sound. Eyebrows wedged together from seeing the two still going at it.

Miki bit her lip and frowned.

[…]

'_This won't do. Not at all.'_ The thought ran wild in both teenagers' head.


	6. The contestants

**Chapter 6: The contestants**

"Oh Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Aarg!"

"Faster!!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!Yes!Yes!"

"Faster! Yes!"

"Just a little more. C'mon!!!"

"…"

"Touch down! Whoooooot!"

"…" Looking over at his excessively enthusiastic girlfriend, seeing her jumping up and down for the past five minutes was…sigh_. _He couldn't even put it in words. Having an energetic girlfriend was great but apparently this girl was putting too much vigor on other thing that he deemed inadequate. She supposed to spend it exhausting him. Smirk.

Jump. Glomp. Settled her bottom back on the sofa, Sakura shared her excitement with Itachi by giving him a power hug. Tightly gave him a squeeze around the lower torso, she buried her face his chest before moving it up to rest on the shoulder. Giggles softly escaped when his arms wrapped around her.

"I still don't see the point why you get so hype up for every football game." Frowned, the rule of the game still confused him. American football. It should be called arm-ball not football. Since most of the game, the players would carry it as far as they can to the other side. There was basically not much feet involved besides the running.

Answer, "You get to see hot buff guys tackle each other, wresting on the field. It's every girl's fantasy." Playfully, she smirked. "So much better if they do it shirtless." Slipped her hand inside his shirt, the suggestive fingers ran up his chiseled torso, teasing his skin of her touch.

Groaning, agonizingly bent his head around from the exotic touch before leaning down, onyx met jade. His throat clenched from her breath, fanning his skin.

"You know what's my fantasy is?" His hand moved to grip her waist, effortlessly lifting the weightless body. She was situated within his lap. His hand made a supple movement, up and down her thigh. Secretly grimace from her choice of attire, a tee-shirt with skinny jean. So much teasing.

"Oh I know." Slyly smirked, squirming her round bottom, Sakura was driving the man mad by her mischievous taunt.

"What." Slanting his head forward, closing in the gap of their burning lips. Wanting that complete feeling once they were touched.

But she pulled away, his face dropped for a millisecond then regained its satisfying expression as she pressed her body up. Rosy lips whispered in to his ear.

Softly.

Almost inaudible.

"Me."

[…]

"Oooooh!" A loud unsuppressed moan escaped her navel. Climbing on top, she was winning.

"Ugh…" Grunting, trying to keep this hot blood woman down. Taming her.

That little romantic moment was so out of the window once she let her lips loose. Attacking each other feverishly on the sofa, they were going at it like wild. Tugging and pulling, their shirts rocketed off somewhere that they could careless. Stripping the bodies naked was their objective.

"Ah!" Pinning his shoulders down, Sakura laughed as she dipped her head. Kissing his mouth hungrily, sucking and licking, claiming his tongue as her prize, she straddled his hip with her lean thighs. Sakura knew for sure this wrestling match's winner was her.

Sadly, yet not. It only lasted for a mere minute when he couldn't take it anymore. Reaching out his arm, pushing her head down to deepen their kiss, he grabbed her other wrist, locking it against her hip and flipped them over. Showing her his superior strength.

"Har. Har. Har." Harshly breathing as they finally released. Lips bruised, she looked up to him. Hunger burning within, seductively she lowered her eyelid. The way he trapped her between his kneeling thighs was enticing. Extending her arms, hooking her dainty fingers at the buckle of his belt, she slowly undid his pants while keeping their fiery gaze.

Both calloused hands were holding her hips down, squeezing it lightly to encourage the girl. Feeling her fingers purposely tapping his hardened member, he just want to go ahead and strip himself because she was moving at such damn slow pace.

"Sakura." Growling, he warned.

"I love it when you make that voice." Finally she tugged his pants down. "Now. Winner." Meaning him. "Should be award." He eagerly let her hands pushed him back. Recoiled her legs, she sat up to show off her ample confined twins as she climbed on top.

"…" Speechless as she moved. First went the skinny jean. The inability to scream his lung out tormented him to no end. Feeling her struggled, trying to pull the darn thing off her legs. She, at last was bare to the lingerie on top. Fine choice she wore underneath. Black with red lace, it matched her porcelain tone so well.

Grasping his shoulder, she sharply bent her back as his hand roamed her skin. Mouth ajar, throat silently screamed out the pleasure.

Kiss. Such hungry kiss. Wet, dominant, obsessive lip lock. Smoothly moving, sliding against each other, their bodies meshed rocking the poor sofa chair. The thing felt as if it could tip over as Sakura pushed her tiny body to his with force. Erotic force.

"Oaah…" Curving her head as his lips latched to her neck, his finger crawled to her side. Running it down her spine, she jumped at the feeling, ticklish yet arousing. As if a thousand ant bites, her stomach knotted. Her lungs wanted to explode from the short breathing. Gripped his shoulders tight, forcing a distance between them. Straightened out her arms, ample chest heaved a mad tempo.

He too was deprived of breathing. Closing his eyes, he savored the touch of the cherry as she ran her hands, weaving her fingers through his long luscious hair. Pulling out his hair tied, his lock pooled down like a waterfall.

"So soft. Gah I'm so jealous of your hair." She was tugging the root.

Chuckle. "Well, it's yours. So as every part of me."

Slap. "Stop being so cheesy. You're making my skin crawled." Rubbing his face, she brought his attention to her peaks. Aching, waiting for his touch.

'_Love it when she wears this one.' _Smirking, bringing his teeth out, teasingly grazing it across her chest. Grinning as the girl begged in his arms. "Naughty cherry." Dragging his index finger to her front, unclasped the bra. Tugging on the hook between her valley. His eyes burned in anticipation.

'_Finally.' _His lips parted, ready for action when the cups fell loosely. A hint of pinkness on her pale globes teased his mind. Strutting out his tongue, needing to taste her.

His delicious need.

'_So soft.' _Dragging the tip of his tongue from the base of her breast to the center, about to …

.

.

.

.

Diinngg Dooonggg

"!!" _The fuck! _

The two jumped at the sound of the door bell, interrupting their moment. Closely climaxing. Snapping his head at the door, the annoying entrance.

Diiiinnngggg Dooonnngggg.

"Do you want me to get it." Sakura cupped his face, feeling bad for the man. He looked so lost. Pushing her body off of him, she fell to the side, arms were hugging her breast.

"Nah. I'll get it." He patted her head as she lay down on the sofa. Getting up, pulling his pants back in place, Itachi didn't even bother covering his chiseled trunk. Showing off to the pair of emerald greens that had been following him as his distance to the door was closing. He can hear the sound her fingernails made, scratching the poor material. She wanted to touch those packs of his. So much.

Diiinggg Dooonggg.

"I'm coming!" Calling to the rude guest, he swung the door open.

"Ita…"

Slam. The door suddenly closed.

"Fuck!" '_Dad. What the helz is he doing here?' _Panicking, dashing to where Sakura resided with a baffled look on her face. He mouthed. '_It's my dad.'_

Her green eyes budged, gathering up her jeans and bra, she made a clear run to his room. Checking to make sure that his girlfriend was safely hidden away. He resumed the task of greeting his father.

Click, the door opened again.

"Second time. Itachi. Second time." Tapping his fingers on the elbow, the old man face was dark. Very dark.

"Sorry dad. Uhm."

"No. I don't need to hear your excuse." Looking at the appearance of his son, he rather not knowing what was going on in the empty house.

"Uh. I just totally woke up and …" Trying to save himself. "Well, please come in." Making way for his father, he stepped aside. His throat was dried from anxiety.

"No need. I'm going home right away. Just wanting to drop by so I can give you this." Holding out a document form, he showed his son. "Here is the list of contestants who will be competing against you."

Taking the materials, he was silently cheering of knowing his dad wouldn't be entering. "Thank you dad. You didn't have to get it for me."

"You're too slow boy. Learning about your opponents earlier is always a plus. I'm going home now." He turned around.

Bowing. "Goodnight dad. Say hello to mom for me too. And the brat."

"Uhm." Waving as his back walked away and disappeared behind the elevator doors.

[…]

Sighed. "He's homed Sak!" Calling, it was safe for her to come out.

"Buwahahahahahaha…" Finally able to laugh out loud. She walked out wearing only his tee shirt that she found in the middle while running to his room, and her g-string. Clutching her stomach as he walked out, she leaned against the wall. "What did you tell him this time? Ahaa." She couldn't stop the tears from laughing so hard.

"Don't." Rubbing his temple, he begged her not to dig such memory.

Glomp. "Ahhaa…Alright. Sorry." Gave him a kiss on the shoulder, she noticed the document. "What's this?"

He led her back to the sofa. "It's a list of contestants for the Chef's Inheritance Competition."

"Oh." Peeking in as he opened the folder, they looked at the long list of names. They smirked.

Whistle. "Pretty good list here." She commented. He agreed.

_**Sound's Chef – Orochimaru**_

_Contestant #8 – Karin_

_**Root's Chef – Danzo**_

_Contestant #14 – Sai_

_**Legend's Chef – Asuma**_

_Contestant #17 – Chouji_

_**Ichiraku's Chef – Teuchi**_

_Contestant #22 – Ayame_

_**Akatsuki's Chef – Pain**_

Contestant # 24 – Tobi

But those were the names that stuck out the most to them. It will be quite a hefty competition.

Pushing the folder away, it was something he'll bother with tomorrow. However, for now, they had something else. Glancing at the girl with her eyes now clued to the TV. Turning it off, he pulled on her wrists.

"Now. Where were we?" She was placed once again back to their previous position.

She giggled as he removed her shirt. Itachi floored at the sight in front of him. She was bare underneath since the naughty pinkette didn't bother to put back the lacy garment.

"Well… you were about to lic-" Slyly, she smiled her seductive grin.


	7. Misconception

**Chapter 7: Misconception**

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Miki Kirohi." Sasuke stared at the midget girl impassively.

"What are you doing here?" He was roaming in her territory. Miki squinted her eyes at the male. Childish, she was, but she couldn't help it. If anyone would ask her, 'who is the most hated person in her life?' She would say Sasuke Uchiha, the arrogant kid.

"Hn." Completely ignore her. Sasuke wasn't too fond of this girl either.

"Jerk!" She screamed after him before stomping off to her private class.

'_Annoying.' _Could care less, Sasuke swung a bag over his shoulder and walked to his destination. Nonchalantly stepping down the hallway, his eyes glanced through the glass window. On the other side was the Imperial Kitchen, the grand facility that trained the best chefs.

Uninterested, he stood to wait until his brother's shift was over.

The older Uchiha was skillfully preparing a dish. He was almost done with the decoration. The way his mouth opened, he was shouting commands to the subordinates. Always the leader figure, Itachi was flawless.

"?" Suddenly his eyes caught something. Someone… Pink. From the other side of the kitchen was Sakura Haruno, his crush.

She, stood with poise, was commanding her own little group with the same vigorous expression. The skillet in her hand was exploding fire and she was undisturbed.

From the outside, Sasuke could see. He viewed it pretty well. Although they were far apart, each action they took, matched each other perfectly.

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Hn" Turning around, he leaned against the window and closed his eyes. Waited there, his mind was roaming, forming, plotting…

o-o-o

"Thanks Sasuke. I completely forgot about it." Been busy, Itachi didn't remember that it was the day of the press meeting. All of the competitors were to meet up and the formal registration would start. Out of it, he left his house without a change of clothe. Although, a dedicated chef, he wasn't going to the event a mess.

"Hn." His normal respond, Sasuke leaned up against the row of locker and stared at the floor. With nothing to do, he was going to stick around. Maybe, he would get a chance to meet _Sakura. _

"Sasuke." Itachi noticed how his brother was dazing. But a glance of the dark obsidian from him, the older brother knew he was just being his normal emo-self.

"What?" Sasuke got up from his stance.

"Nothing. Just stay away from Miki when you get to the conference room. She seemed to be in a foul mood lately." Itachi fixed his tie.

"Is that so…" Sasuke walked out of the locker with his brother.

"Yes. So don't bully her."

"I don't bully." What was he talking about? Simply a mind game would do.

o-o-o

"Mr. Kirohi, what inspired you to change this year competition?"

"Do you think the result will change with these young chefs?"

"Or will the Haruno and the Uchiha dominate again?"

"Mr. Kirohi!"

"Over here!"

"Mr. Kirohi! This way."

Cameras were flashing. The crowd screamed to get attention.

"Please. Please. One at a time." In the world of cuisine, Masao Kirohi was the top expertise. Now forty-eight, he was living an easy life as the CEO of the grandest restaurant chain of the world.

"Pffs." Standing alone in the back, Miki glared at the scene. Arms crossed over her pearl dress. She bit her lips angrily. Hating the crowd, she wanted to go home. This place was suffocating her. The camera, the strangers, she hate it all.

"Midget." Amber orbs glanced up to see the familiar figure.

"Chicken butt," she grumbled. Pouting her pink cheeks, she wasn't in the mood.

His brother was right. She looked as if someone had stepped on her tail. This girl was getting weirder and weirder by the days. Sasuke leaned back to the wall behind him. His eyes glanced down to see the girl scooted a few steps away from his position. _'Hn.'_ It wasn't like he wanted to stand there. Apparently, the current location was the only good hiding spot from the wandering eyes. Especially, away from a certain red-head that didn't seem to stay away from him. Scary, he needed to get out, fast. But he had to endure, _she _was there.

The two stayed there and watched the commotion of the room. The meddling reporters were looking for the young heir but afraid of making it too obvious. The young girls, new students, were hoping to catch a glimpse at their senpai's little brother.

Eventually, both of their eyes landed on their designated targets. Sakura and Itachi were standing, not too closely next to each other but in the same location, across the room. The two were still keeping their relationship a secret, the only people knew about it, by accident, and realizations were the two teens.

Obsidian and amber closely followed the couple in discretion. Neither knew of one another's knowledge. Suddenly, they spotted something that wasn't supposed to be seen.

Itachi's hand intimately tangled with Sakura's as they passed each other. Then quickly, when no one was paying any attention toward their direction, Itachi pulled Sakura in for a quick kiss then muttered something to her ears.

Unexpected of his boldness, the two teen unknowingly glanced at each other. Their starling eyes said, 'you knew…?'

Quickly they pulled away and stared at different part of the room. Awkward air lingered between the two.

"Hey." Miki was the first to speak. "What's so great about Sakura Haruno?" Her voice was clearly tacky.

"Hn." About to answer, since it was in his expertise, Sasuke was shut from the girl's rambling since she wasn't actually expecting an answer from him.

"So what if she has long legs, nice body, mature, a great cook. Blah blah blah … She has a weird giggling laugh, talks too much and always does this... " Miki made a funny hand movement. "And her hair is freaking pink."

"You're freaking short." How dare she mocked his goddess.

"Hmp! Well, you're a freaking jerk!" Her face was beet red. Calling her short was the same thing as mocking how she was untalented in anything cookery related.

"Hn." She never had any good comeback.

"Ita-kun is so much nicer." She smirked. "Everything about him is so much better than you, than anyone!" Miki stuck out her tongue at the annoyed raven. He clearly displeased whenever people compared him to his brother, in a negative way.

"What makes him better then?" Sasuke was somewhat curious why this little girl was so infatuated with his brother.

"It's a lot more than your tiny brain can comprehend. Hmp. Even Sakura is all over him." She turned around to find a new location.

Suddenly, rough hand pulled her back. Surprise, she covered her mouth from yelping a loud gasp.

"_What?" _Sasuke was pissed.

[…]

"Huh?" Itachi unintentionally caught the scene. Looking past the crowd, all the way to back area, he found his brother and Miki.

Sakura, seeing his distanced expression, leaned her head back and whispered to him, "What's wrong?"

"Look."

Emerald glanced in the same direction as Itachi to see Miki stomping away from the young Uchiha.

"Oh my…"

"And here I thought he was staying for me." Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke chased after the girl. Clearly, he didn't catch the dangerous auras from raven.

"I thought they hated each other."

"Who knows? Maybe they're at the same pace as us… maybe more." He suggested something. Sasuke was his little brother after all.

Secretly, Sakura kicked his feet. Her back was still facing his back as they conversed in low tone. "They're good kids."

"Sure…" He brought his hand to the back and groped her bottom cheek. "Then I guess we're not good kids."

Biting her lips, she wanted to turn around a give him a kick with her leg. "Itachi…" She snarled a warning. Then back to the topic, she wondered, "Are they fighting?" Not the usual bickering but a couple-fight.

"I'm not a love expert."

"Hmp." She glanced to see where the two had gone to.

Itachi suddenly changed topic. "Are we done here?" He meant the meeting. His girlfriend was being her nosy self again.

Rolling her eyes, she stopped looking. "Man up. Stop whining." Sakura wasn't too fond of the event either. Seeing how many eyes were landing on her man, she wished she had the ability to breathe fire on them.

o-o-o

Frowning, it wasn't as he planned. Totally forgetting about his brother, Itachi thought he could escape away into the night with his girlfriend.

Now, stuck driving the kid home, he wasn't a happy camper at all. An hour wasted not spending it with his love.

"…" Sasuke, noticing his brother's uneasy, somewhat read his mind. He knew well what was going through that murky head of his. Nevertheless, he was in a grumpier mood. That little midget.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice elated the stillness. Remembered Sakura's suggestion, he helplessly followed her instruction.

"Hn."

"Are you free this Sunday?"

"Why?"

"Nothing. I thought we should hang out or something." Itachi turned to see Sasuke's funny looking face, thinking his big brother had turned crazy.

"No."

"How so? There's this new open vender street with a lot of classic stuff … those junks that you collect."

"…" Itachi successfully caught his interest.

"So?"

"Hn." That was a yes.

o-o-o

"Miki!"

The said girl turned around to see the pinkette. Not fond of her, but she still kept her manner and bowed.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?" Sakura was trying too hard to be friendly. She thought after the fight, the little girl might be emotionally damaged.

"Waiting for my driver?" Miki shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh." Sakura somewhat felt stupid at the tone of her reply. "Ah! Miki, you like vintage things right?" She noticed the style of the girl.

"Kinna."

"Great. I knew of this new shopping district. Do you want to go with me? Are you free this weekend? Um…Sunday? "

"Uh…Sure." Wondering what the pinkette was up to. She was getting suspicious of her motive. Usually, Sakura was friendly but tonight, she was friendlier than usual. It was the freaky, kind of scary friendly way. But she guessed it was no harm. She like shopping so…who knows…she might learn something from the pinkette. It would be a step closer for her to _him._

What she didn't know, Sasuke didn't know, was that they were trapped in a plan. Both Itachi and Sakura praised themselves for their good deed. More so with Sakura since it was her plan after all.

Nothing would go wrong.

* * *

_Oh my. Poor Sasuke and Miki. XD_

_Long time no see. It took me a while to edit all the chapters, but I did it and here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. ^^_

_Review!_


End file.
